oc_battle_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Charecter roster as of 7:20 PM EST March 8th 2017
Name: Dwindaly Xavi (dwin-day-lee) (zav-ee) Age: 13 Gender: Male Height: 5'2" Appearance: A short dark skinned child with puffy cheeks and often seen with a big smile of shiny teeth. He wears a lime green and lemon yellow sweater decorated with chicken feathers with the sleeves almost covering his hands. He wears a chameleon-colored bandanna with a tornado badge on it. He sports orange sport shorts and white tennis shoes. His puffy afro is very wild due to little maintenance. He has sky blue eyes. The color of his bandanna changes depending on his emotional state (joy/excitement=yellow, anger=reddish-orange, sadness=dark blue, fear=ghostly white, calmness/neutral=charcoal grey, psychotic/hateful=black). Bio: Dwindaly’s childhood was always strange. His father was a zoologist with a freaky obsession for chickens and his mother was a drunk who was almost never around and when she was she would often beat him. Due to this, he never got much attention from them causing him to become emotionally unstable but he often hid it with attempts to appear happy. One day Dwindaly was working in a shed when his father came back with a strange red and blue chicken statue and said it was special. Sick of his neglectful parents, he named it the “No Mas” (Spanish for “no more”) and attempted to shatter it. However, when he was about to smash it to pieces with an axe, it glowed a blinding light and cawed an ear piercing screech which knocked him unconscious. He woke up in a strange, rainbow colored cloud tower. He ran around for what it seemed to be an eternity until he eventually encountered the No Mas Chicken and was alive and actually spoke to him saying he was transported inside his own mind and the only way to escape is to beat and take control of his own conscious. His own detached mind turned on him and made a maze like psychic universe to trap him in called the Psyche Web. The Psyche Web is an interconnected network composed of the personifications and realities the of imagination, conscious, and dreams of Dwindaly. If he beats his alter ego at its own game, he gets complete and total access to the Physical Realm. After hearing this, Dwindaly started to break down crying knowing he might never wake up, but the No Mas Chicken pitied him and took him under his wing(get it :P). The NMC trained him in the art of KFC (Kung Fu Chicken), a mysterious style of martial arts that uses the user’s imagination and turns it physical, supernatural moves, thus making it very versatile and unpredictable. Dwindaly was ,unsurprisingly, a natural at it and used it to do weird moves such as gliding, minor levitation, being able to jump in midair up to four times, and most of all he used it as inspiration create his “Emotion Notion” enhancement to it. The Emotion Notion relies on Dwindaly’s emotional state to enhance a certain move of the KFC style (which we will get to later in the powers category). Feeling good to complete the Psyche Web, Dwindaly takes off and going through the dangerous path. Long story short, he slowly rose through the ranks and his other half, Pacem. As he was about to leave the Web, he realized what Hell he would be living in the Waking World, so he chose to leave his terrible life behind him, choosing his own path. Weapons: (Dwindaly usually does not carry weapons but he does have a magic rusty iron axe, which he rarely uses unless he's blood lusted, that can chop down entire forests at once with just one swing. Also the bolded bit show the move if it enhanced by the Emotion Notion.) Powers: Emotion Notion Physical Enhancements Joy/Excitement – Dwindaly’s base notion. Slightly above light speed (combat speed is the same.), flight, and light speed reflexes. Anger/Stress- 12x strength increase (skyscraper level in base mode), durability increase by 5x (city street level is base form), Each move has fire to go with it (pyrokenesis). Sadness- gravity manipulation (can pull enemies towards or away from him, can create miniature black holes that are almost planet level) and weather manipulation (can create clouds to fly on, can use his frozen tears like daggers to puncture holes in mountains, shocks opposition with lightning.) Fear- can teleport (albeit randomly) and can phase through attacks obstacles like a ghost. Calmness/Neutral- can float midair with little effort, can create energy shields, and can make people go to sleep with a whistle. Psychotic/Hateful- healing factor (even from a missing head), creates lethal poison both physical and mental that he can spit, and can summon knives, swords, and other blades out of thin air. Abilities(if he is not the needed emotion to change the move it will stick to the normal version): Flashback/Phantom Flail(Fear): Dwindaly focuses energy into his palms and claps with all his might to send a shock wave that can send opponents flying back in time and can level a large city. When he is fear driven, it changes into the “Phantom Flail” where he does the same thing except he claps multiple times, each shock wave getting weaker through each clap, and it can destroy the victim’s soul and aura however, it does not damage the terrain around him. Neuro Tickle/Stone Fist(Calmness) - Neuro Tickle allows him to slow down his opponent’s breathing, movement, and heart rate and if he gets close enough to tickle them. The upgraded version if he is calm is the “Stone Fist”, where if he punches them he literally has a 45% chance of turning them to stone, probably ending the battle right there. The other percent chance is just like a stone punch hitting you with the force of a brick wall. Meteor Dunk/Solar Slam(Anger) – Dwindaly uppercuts his opponent into the air then he jumps up to their height to spike them down with the force of a meteor. The enraged of him version gives him access to the “Solar Slam” which he runs very fast to gain momentum then full body slams the poor sap with the power and heat generation of the core of a sun (but this is a kamikaze attack, only used as a last resort) Magnet X and Counter M: This isn’t affected by emotions but instead is two moves in one as Magnet X projects an astral projection decoy of Dwindaly’s that takes damage for him but multiples said damage taken by 10.If it remains intact (has slightly above planet level durability) ,it explodes 1 million times more powerful than the original attack. Chicken Fling/Fried Chicken(Joy or Anger): Dwindaly lunges himself like a rocket and hits his enemies with a powerful flying axe kick. The joyful or angry version does the same except the axe kick is replaced with a flurry of lightning fast kicks that catch fire. Dancing Dodge/Tornado Twist(Sadness): Dwindaly performs a series of acrobatics to dodge attacks (very simple). If he is sad, it changes to “Tornado Twist” where his tears circle around him to summon a blue tornado that deflects attacks and throws back assaults whether (heh weather) they are projectiles or close quarters. Five Swipes/Slice N' Dice(Psychotic): Dwindaly pulls out his magical axe and swings it five consecutive times to set up a combo that can chop down a mountain .If filled with hate or insanity it turns into "Slice N Dice" where slashes his enemies until they are obliterated. This destructive blade can take out an asteroid belt. De Motibus Pila - This is a complex move. It is Latin for “ball of emotions” which is not far off as it harnesses all his emotions create and fire six hadouken-like, glowing, rainbow-colored, death balls about the size of a basket ball.Each ball represent a specific emotion like... Happy Pila- a fast yellow ball that does little damage(about pillar level). Angry Pila - an explosive red bullet shaped projectile that takes tops off of skyscrapers. Sad Pila- a slow dark blue singularity that sucks its opposition in a vortex like a black hole hindering their movement. Calm Pila- a cloud shaped shot that gently floats towards enemies, more of a distractions since it can easily be dodged or blocked but if it hits its about small building level. Fear Pila - a small purple orb that zig zags in unpredictable patterns and can destroy entire cities but its randomness makes it hard to land. Psycho Pila- a black saw blade that can cut through dimensions themselves and can wipe someone out of existence. Feats: Has killed psychics,hypnotists,illusionists,and reality warpers Defeated his technically superior counterpart Pacem. Reacted to a rain of lasers being fired at him. Regenerated from a skeleton in Psychotic mode. Stalemated in combat to Septa, a person who learned every martial art and counter to it in hand to hand combat. Strengths : A lot of insta kill moves , very unpredictable, has resisted mind control and soul sucking attacks, has a variety of moves, has generally good controls over emotions(generally I said),Good combat experience and training ,very adaptable Weaknesses: very impulsive and doesn’t care about strategy, has to be in the emotion for the enhancement to work, kind of unstable, has no control over himself in psychotic mode, very stubborn﻿